


Heart of Lorkhan (4th Era Version)

by DesertSkald



Series: Songs of Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Heart of Lorkhan, Lore-Friendly, Malukah - Freeform, Post-Oblivion Crisis, RED DIAMOND! RED DIAMOND!, Song Lyrics, amulet of kings, that annoying song from ESO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSkald/pseuds/DesertSkald
Summary: Hey you know that really annoying song in ESO? The one that makes you assassinate bards? I added two stanzas about the Oblivion Crisis and the fate of the Amulet of Kings/Red Diamond to 'update it' for Oblivion forward.





	Heart of Lorkhan (4th Era Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I didn't write the first four stanzas or the 'chorus', just the last two. I can't find who did but it's probably either Malukah or Brad Derrick/Rik Schaffer (or Jeremy Soule but you know, I doubt it)

When Akatosh slew Lorkhan  
He ripped his heart right out  
He hurled it across Tamriel  
And the heart was heard to shout

Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
The heart and soul of Men  
Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
Protect us till the end

The laughing heart sprayed blood afar  
A gout on Cyrod fell  
And like a dart shot to its mark  
Down in an Ayleid Well

Magicka fused the Lorkhan blood  
To crystal red and strong  
Then Wild Elves cut and polished it down  
To Chim-el Adabal

Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
The heart and soul of Men  
Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
Protect us till the end

When Elves lost Nirn to Man  
Akatosh gave the stone  
To Saint Alesh in token of  
Her right to sit the throne

Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
The heart and soul of Men  
Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
Protect us till the end

Then Great Anguish came when  
Emperor and heirs fell  
The Dragon's fires dark could not  
Hold back dread Dagon's hell

Martin joined Covenant's Blood  
Red Diamond was consumed  
Akatosh cast Dagon out and  
Saved Tamriel from ruin

Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
The heart and soul of Men  
Red Diamond! Red Diamond!  
Protect us till the end


End file.
